Chenjesu Broodhome
Name: Broodhome Craft: Chenjesu Broodhome Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 720 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 36; skeleton: 4/+10 Cargo Capacity: 3,888 metric tons Consumables: 30 months Hyperdrive: x1,344 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+2 Space: 6.75 Atmosphere: 345; 988 km/h Hull: 7D Sensors *Passive: 30 / 1D *Scan: 60 / 2D *Search: 120 / 3D *Focus: 3 / 4D Weapons *'Photon Crystal Shard Lanucher' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-18/72/145 Atmosphere Range: 2-36/144/290 km Rate of fire: 12 Blast Radius: 0-1 / 3 Damage: 12D / 4D *'D.O.G.I.' : Fire Arc: forward; but tracks targets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-18/72/145 Atmosphere Range: 2-36/144/290 km Rate of fire: 1 Damage: 4D Ionization Description: The Chenjesu Broodhome is made (or grown, as some speculate) using crystalline solids which allow the ship to hold up against significant punishment in combat. The Broodhome's colossal frame houses the means to rapidly fabricate and deploy combat support drones known as DOGIs. Once deployed, these drones are controlled via four protrusions on the forward hull which act as high-frequency resonators. The renowned might of this ship comes at the cost of mobility, of which the Broodhome has very little to speak. During the Ur-Quan Slave War, the Broodhome was the only Alliance ship that the Ur-Quan considered to be a meaningful threat to the Hierarchy forces. Propulsion The Broodhome is the most cumbersome war ship of the present era. Although its top speed is high enough to overtake various other craft in an extended chase, this vessel's minimal acceleration and turn rate can make this quite difficult. Broodhome pilots must take every possible precaution to avoid drifting into planetary bodies during combat. Primary Armament The Broodhome launches Photon Crystal Shards as its main weapon. These can be propelled over vast distances and explode with incredible force. Photon Crystal Shards have several limitations: their velocity is mediocre, only one may be present at a time, and no homing capability exists. Direct hits with this weapon are infrequent as one might expect. Fortunately, the shard has an alternate firing mode which is intended to turn near-misses into partial hits. Upon receiving the proper signal, a shard will detonate itself, hurling shrapnel out in many different directions. A direct hit from a full shard inflicts 12D damage, while each fragment of shrapnel inflicts 4D damage. A Broodhome cannot be harmed by its own ordnance. Secondary Armament The Chenjesu often rely on DOGI ("De-energizing Offensive Guided Interceptor") combat support drones. During battle, DOGIs will seek out an enemy ship and attempt to crash into it. DOGIs will avoid their designated target's forward firing arc so as to prolong their lifespan. A DOGI collision will inflict no damage, but rather drain energy. DOGIs also carry sufficient mass to alter an enemy ship's trajectory upon collision. A Broodhome must use up its entire energy capacity to bring a DOGI into combat, though it is usually worth the trouble. DOGIs have three hit points and are unfortunately quite vulnerable to friendly fire from Photon Crystal Shards. Only four DOGIs can be maintained at a time. Source: *Ultronomicon: Broodhome *thedemonapostle